Miranda's Thunderbolt
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Continuation of "Lizzie's Thunderbolt", must read that story first... this time around, it's Miranda/Larry story w/ a bit of Liz/Gordo in it
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Usual note: Characters that are on the show or are famous are NOT MINE! Now, first off, I'm doing something I never thought I would do... write a sequel, or at least a continuation from my first work. Second, I'm only doing this for all of you that enjoyed my fanfic **"Lizzie's Thunderbolt"**. I honestly don't think that this one can top that fanfic, and I don't intend this one too. I will, however, give as much into this fanfic as much as I have given to **"Lizzie's Thunderbolt"**. Also, just like the first one, it's in progress so bare with me. And third, if I really get into this story and the feedback is good, I might do a third story called "Gordo's Thunderbolt"... maybe ;-) 

Thank you to everyone that R&R **"Lizzie's Thunderbolt"**. This story wouldn't exist without you. Please enjoy. 

**Miranda's Thunderbolt**

**Prologue**

**September, Senior Year**

He held her hand in desperation, refusing to let go, praying that this act alone would give him the hope he needed. 

"_Please_! I love you... we can't end. We just _can't_." 

She bit her lip and turned her head away, refusing from looking into his eyes and drowning back in. She had done it once before, she wasn't going to do it again. Not if it will all end like she knew it would. 

He still held tight with every ounce of strenght he had in him. He wasn't going to let her go. Not like this... not _ever_. Pleading with his whole heart, his eyes tearing, "What did I do? Tell me! Whatever I did, if I made you unhappy in any way, if I caused you pain, if I made you cry... I'm _soo_ sorry! I would never want to see you miserable on my account. You _know_ that. Please, I beg you... I love you." 

She clenched her teeth, fighting back tears. What killed her the most about all this is... she still loved him too. So much... 

"I love you." He pleaded one last time, wanting her to understand how devestated he would be if he lost her love. "After everything we've been through, why do you want to throw it all away?" 

Her eyes flashed with anger and tears and for the first time during this confrontation, she faced him, "_I'm_ throwing it all away?! _You're_ the one that's pushing me away! _You're_ the one that's gonna leave me for her!" 

He stared at her in amazement and utter confusion. "Pushing you away?! Leaving you for someone _else_?! I could _never_ do that! You _know_ that! You know how much I love you and only _you_!" 

Before she could do anything, before she could react, just to show how much she meant to him, he kissed her. For a fleeting moment, she fell for it. She responded with as much love as he was giving her in that one kiss. For a moment it was like old times, when all he had to do was kiss her and she knew that he loved her. For a moment, she was at peace in knowing that his heart was truly hers. 

For a moment. 

"No..." She cried, "No!" She pulled away, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again! Just _please_, leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to you, to see you, again!" 

He tried to grasp her hand one last time, but she shook it off as violently as her angered pride. 

"It's over." She declared, forcing herself to be strong. "It's over..." With one lasting look that revealed just how much she wished it wasn't, she turned and walked away from him. 

It's a fact that adults, namely parents, frowned on young love. They don't believe that they're children could fully understand the concept of "being in love" without all the Romeo & Juliet, Dawson's Creek angst, and starry moments that Hollywood glorifies it to be. To adults, to parents, young love wasn't worth dying for. Young love wasn't worth losing one's virginity over. Young love wasn't worth all the dramas of saying those three words, "I love you." Parents hope that their children would know that with love comes responsibilities, and if their teens weren't old enough to take regular teenager responsibilities (like chores and school work) seriously, what made them think they could take on something as strong as love? To those concerned parents, the only real love they want their children to experience is that of the love between parent and child. Love between family and close friends. 

To most parents, young love isn't even real love _at all_... 

But then again, those parents _were_ once young themselves. 


	2. Before I knew and loved you

**Chapter One: Before I knew and loved you**

**January, Freshmen Year**

"Can you believe this? First month of the new year and _already_ my social life is _over_!" Miranda Sanchez groaned, leaning onto her best friend, Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire, for support. She clutched onto a test paper, as if cursing its existence, but too afraid to tear it apart. 

Lizzie placed an arm around her friend, hugging her as they made their way from their last class of the day to their lockers. Of all the classes to end the day with, it had to end with the dreaded **Math** class. What better way to welcome the afternoon then with a good ol' algebra pop quiz! Or better yet, the _results_ of a taken algebra pop quiz! 

"Miranda," Lizzie began, calm and with reason, though really sympathetic for her friend. "It's not that big of a deal..." 

"**Not** a big deal?!" Miranda exclaimed, causing both Lizzie and their other good friend, David "Gordo" Gordon, to wince. 

Gordo leaned in, whispering to Lizzie, "Uh-oh... the infamous Sanchez fury is about to explode..." 

Lizzie meekly nodded, grasping onto Gordo's arm just in case. 

"You don't understand! This _is_ a big deal! Do you know how much fire power Kate Sanders will have once she finds out about this?!" 

Shrugging, "So what? I don't think Kate is _that_ mean to tease you about getting tutored for Math." Lizzie explained, hoping that will somewhat calm Miranda down. 

Gordo, on the other hand, mumbled, "Wouldn't put it pass her..." 

Lizzie glared at Gordo, slapping his arm. "_Not_ helping!" 

Miranda opened her locker, placed her head inside, and screamed the loudest frustrated scream ever to grace these high school halls. 

Of course this _wasn't_ a big deal, so no one paid much attention. Afterall, lockers did serve as a screaming post meant for pent up frustration, academically and socially. 

However, to the delicate ears of those nearby, Lizzie and Gordo couldn't help but wince and move at least a foot away. 

"Miranda..." Lizzie placed a comforting arm around her very best friend. "C'mon, I'm _sure_ that Kate won't do that!" 

"Y'know..." Gordo began to add, earning himself a warning glance from Lizzie. "Look, Miranda, _Kate_ isn't as bright as say _yours truly_," He coyly grinned, which only caused Lizzie and Miranda to roll their eyes at him. Seeing that, he gave them this dry look. "So I'm sure that Kate would sometimes need tutoring herself." 

"Gordo finally has a good and useful point!" Lizzie grinned. 

"Hey!" He protested, "I _always_ have good points!" 

Lizzie shook her head, "Some of them aren't _useful_! Why else would we keep on telling you that you're not helping?" 

Gordo opened his mouth, as if to retort back, but then closed it knowing that Lizzie had won _this_ argument. Instead, he fell silent, crossed his arms, and leaned back against his locker to allow Lizzie to continue her speech to Miranda. 

"Miranda, getting tutored for a subject as hard and as big of a pain in the butt as Math is no big deal!" 

"I'm going to be tutored by Larry Tudgemen." Miranda stated as if that fact alone was earth shattering. 

Lizzie and Gordo shared a glance. Gordo shrugged while Lizzie turned back to Miranda, trying her best to be optomistic. "Larry's smart. You'll be acing those exams in no time!" 

"Lizzie!" Miranda exclaimed. "Larry Tudgemen! According to my parents, for the rest of my afternoons _until_ I get my grades up, I will be tutored by Larry _'I'm betting all my money on Frodo kicking Harry Potter's butt in a Celebrity Death Match'_ Tudgemen!" Hiding her head in her hands, "Kate is **never** gonna leave me alone about this!" 

"Miranda, first off," Gordo began while Lizzie went over to comfort her friend in a hug. "Harry Potter's a _wizard_! Frodo's just a four foot hobbit!" 

"Gordo!" Lizzie picked up her bag, about to slug him with it. He, however, caught it in his hand. 

"And secondly," Smiling smugly at Lizzie for her failed attempt at hitting him. "Kate was once _married_ to Larry, remember? Our school marriage project? What's the worst she can do?" 

"This coming from the guy that doesn't doubt Kate's wickedness?" Lizzie glared at Gordo. 

Gordo began to protest, causing Lizzie to counter attack, which in the end caused Miranda Sanchez to groan at the thought of upcoming humiliation. 

And this was how a usual school day might end for those trio of good friends. Of course, the roles of protesting, counter retorting and groaning might vary towards each individual. All in all, it was a regular school day. 

** @ ~ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ ~ @ **

"So once you cancel out all the variables..." 

Miranda Sanchez stared at the windows, longing for the outside world just within her reach. She let out a sigh and began wishing against all else that she was with her best friends... instead of stuck in the classroom with Larry Tudgemen. 

Larry regarded Miranda, knowing exactly what she was thinking. _"She would rather be at the mall than stuck in here with me."_ he thought sullenly. He wasn't offended in anyway by that sigh. Heck, if he were Miranda, he would sigh too! 

Miranda was too gone on the hopes of the outside world to notice that Larry stopped talking. He placed his pencil and the textbook down. Instead, he just sat and watched her. He had to admit, he once had a crush on Miss Sanchez. What wasn't there to like about her? Miranda was smart, fun to be around, made her friends laugh, not to mention that he thought she was beautiful inside and out. And he did love her voice! 

When Miranda finally noticed the silence, she turned to Larry and mumbled an apology. Picking up her pencil, looking back at her notebook, "Sorry, Tudge... you were saying?" 

He gave her a small smile, "Miranda, you don't have to be here. If you'd rather be hanging out with Lizzie and Gordo, go right ahead. I'm not forcing you to be here." 

She returned the smile, "You're not... my parents _are_. They just want what's best for me, and I know that..." She trailed off, looking away. 

Larry didn't want to let her off that easy, "But..." He encouraged. 

As if ashamed by what she was going to say next, "Larry, it's not you... it's sorta has to do with me and Kate. See, once Kate finds out that I have to spend every afternoon in tutoring sessions with you, knowing her, she's going to spread rumors around that you and I are a couple! She hates me _that much_! It has nothing to do with you, Larry... just between me and Kate." 

"Sanchez," Larry teased, "There's a reason you're not so great of an actress... you're a lousy liar. Not as bad as Lizzie, but still... your face says it all. It does have to do with me. Especially if it involves Kate Sanders." 

"But those rumors she's going to spread about us..." Miranda began, but Larry silenced her. 

"Are just that. Rumors. Kate has done it before and no one really suffered for it. So you and I are going to be the school's hottest item for a couple of days, so what? At least we'll be more popular for it!" He grinned. 

Miranda sighed, though smiling a bit. She was relieved that she didn't have to lie to make Larry feel better. "So it's true. What Lizzie once said about you. That you don't care what other people think about you. That you only do things because you want to do it, not what anyone else thinks?" 

Larry winked at her, "That's me in a nutshell, baby." 

She laughed, and was amazed to find herself flirting right along with Larry. "Oh, really? That's the _real_ Tudge?" 

Sincerely, he nodded. "Yeah... and a few other things, but we have time later on for you to get to know the real me." 

Miranda was startled to feel a small excitement in the fact that she was going to spend more time with him. With Larry Tudgemen of all people! She took him in with her eyes and was amazed at what she saw. The summer was actually good to Larry. He had grown two inches and was almost the same height as Ethan Craft. Larry had shedded the same geeky outfits that he once wore in middle school and was now wearing actual normal shirts and jeans. Today's apparel consisted of one dark blue shirt that was sort of... tight? on him. 

Before she knew what she was saying, "Larry, did you work-out over the summer?" Miranda blushed as she realized what she had asked. 

Catching her blush, Larry laughed. "Actually, I was working at the museum over the summer. But I had to help carry heavy boxes full of bones and various artifacts." He glanced at his upper arms, which were quite bulky, "I guess it does look like I was working out, huh?" 

Turning crimson like crazy, she decided to bite the bullet and add, "You look good, Larry. Really good." 

Knowing it was his turn to blush, he looked down then up into her eyes. "Not as pretty as you." 

Miranda couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. She watched as Larry turned back to their Math book, trying to busy himself. And for the first time ever, and honestly not afraid nor embarressed at all, Miranda began to wonder what it would be like to be the girlfriend of one Larry Tudgemen. 


	3. Anxious McGuire, Sleepless Sanchez, Not ...

A/N: I'm finding myself becoming busy w/ other stuff so if I don't update every other day, please be patient. It will definitely be worth the wait. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! You all make me want to write more ;) Please enjoy! 

**Chapter Two: Anxious McGuire, Sleepless Sanchez, Not helpful Gordon**

**Present Day**

"Lizzie," David, formerly known as "Gordo", Gordon had to literally halt his favorite girl from pacing. "If you don't stop walking back and forth like that, you're gonna wear out your carpet. And guess who's gonna have to help your father and brother add a new one in?" He smiled jokingly, indicating to himself. 

Obviously _not_ catching the little joke, "Gordo! It's been two hours since Miranda left to talk to Larry! **Two** hours!" Worried, "What if she's at home crying her heart out and I'm not there to comfort her?! As her best friend I have that right to help her in her time of need!" 

David had watched his girlfriend of nearly two years pace in her room to an anxious frenzy. For a moment, he felt guilty in loving his Lizzie for her kind and worried heart. Miranda was also his best friend, shouldn't he also worry about her as much as Lizzie was? But then again, Larry had also become a close friend to David. Shouldn't he worry about him as well? 

"Lizzie..." David got up from Lizzie's bed, enveloping her in his arms. Making sure her eyes are looking straight into his, "Miranda's okay. If she wanted us to be there for her, she would have called us. She's a strong girl. Sometimes stronger than the both of us put together." 

"But _not_ when it comes to Larry!" Lizzie cried, wrapping her arms around David. She mumbled something into his shirt, causing her to repeat it again when he asked what she had said. "He's her weakness." 

Wanting to make his Lizzie laugh, "Who would've thought? Miranda Sanchez actually going weak for Larry Tudgemen! I think hell has frozen over." 

Lizzie laughed, despite herself. She gave him a small smile, "Gordo! This isn't the time to joke! Our friends are in deep emotional trouble here!" 

Half smirking, "Lizzie, this is _real life_, not _Dawson's Creek_! Miranda isn't going to go through some depression over having lost the love of her life! And Larry isn't going to go on some drinking binge!" 

She glared at him, "Gordo... I think _you're_ the one that has watched too many soap operas!" She sighed, "I know that this break-up won't ruin their lives dramatically..." Lizzie trailed off. "But still... they love each other _so much_. I know I would feel like my world was turned upside down if I lost you..." 

David held Lizzie, gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. With as much love in his voice as in his eyes, "Not as long as you're my best friend will you ever lose me, Lizzie McGuire." 

** @ ~ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ ~ @ **

**February, Freshmen Year**

_"It's you." _

"It's me." 

"Are you Annie?" 

"Yes." 

"You're Annie?" 

"She's Annie! And he's Sam!" Lizzie cried, reaching for a tissue from her mother. "You two are meant to _be_!" 

Jo McGuire, also dabbing the tears from her eyes behind her glasses, handed her daughter another tissue. "God, this is _so_ beautiful!" 

"This is my favorite part!" Miranda pointed out, her own tissue in hand. 

"Mines too!" Malina exclaimed, surprising everyone in the room with her soft side, for this young woman was known for her tomboyish charms. 

_"I guess we better leave..."_ Tom Hanks's character, Sam, said... just before reaching out his hand to Meg Ryan's character, Annie, and adding, _"Shall we?_

Mrs. McGuire, Lizzie, Miranda and Malina had mouthed those two words and tears again had burst through. 

"That is _so_ beautiful!" Lizzie exclaimed. "One of Meg Ryan's best movies, _ever_! This movie _always_ makes me cry!" 

"When he took her hand!" Mrs. McGuire cried and touched her heart, "They just _knew_ they were meant to be!" 

"Men!" Miranda began, "They just don't get this movie!" 

"They'll never understand." Malina agreed, wiping her tears. 

All the while Sam McGuire, Matt McGuire, Gordo and Lanny stood by. They sat in the McGuire household kitchen, watching the four women with utter fascination over the romantic movie _Sleepless in Seattle_. 

Lanny looked over at Matt. 

"You're right, Lanny," Matt replied, "That _is_ a chick flick!" 

Lanny nodded, while Matt just shook his head and sighed. "We'll never understand that movie!" 

"I don't get it! And I'm a big Tom Hanks fan!" Gordo exclaimed. He turned to Mr. McGuire, "Why is _this_ movie worth crying over?" 

Sam McGuire just shrugged, "Gordo, not even someone like Einstein or Freud can answer a question like that." 

"If you ask me," Gordo propped his elbows on the counter, "The only Tom Hanks movie worth crying over has got to be _Castaway_. When he loses Wilson at sea..." 

By the time the women had dried their tears and getting up to check on their men, the guys themselves were beginning to bawl over Tom Hanks's lost volleyball buddy. 

"He was his only true friend!" Mr. McGuire cried, wiping his eyes with a napkin. 

"I know, Lanny!" Matt was leaning onto his silent friend for support, handing him another napkin to wipe his tears. "He could've saved Wilson if he had only woken up sooner!" 

Lizzie glanced from her mother, to Miranda and Malina. All of them were wondering what the heck was going on with their men. She crossed her arms and was the first to ask them, "Why are you guys crying?" 

Gordo was the one to answer, while still drying his own eyes. "_Castaway_ is the _only_ Tom Hanks movie worth crying over! Hands down!" 

"Since _when_?" Mrs. McGuire asked, just as confused as her daughter. 

"Since _ever_!" Her husband replied. He looked at the boys, then smiled. "Hey, we have the movie on DVD! Wanna go watch it now?" 

"Yeah!" Matt and Gordo exclaimed, while Lanny nodded his head enthusiastically. 

"Wait a minute!" Lizzie protested. She looked at Gordo, "What about the mall?" 

"And what about the arcade?" Malina said, almost glaring at Matt and Lanny. 

Gordo allowed Matt to answer their questions with a simple, "Hey, you made us wait just so you could watch your chick flick. You can now wait for _us_ as we watch our movie!" He paused, then with a sly smile, added, "You can join us if you want." 

Before Mrs. McGuire could even protest, Sam McGuire grabbed his wife's hand and practically pulled her to the living room. Malina, too drained from crying to put up a fight with Matt _and_ Lanny, decided to just follow along. 

Lizzie, however, wasn't going to give in _that_ easily. She tugged on Gordo's sleeves, "Hey! You have the DVD at home so you can watch it later! Come to the mall with us." 

And just as stubborn as his girl, "No, Liz. I want to watch it with your dad and Matt and Lanny. You girls made us guys wait practically the entire afternoon so you could watch your weepy 'guy takes the girl's hand' movie. Well, I want to watch my 'guy loses his best volleyball head friend to the ocean' movie!" 

Lizzie glanced at Miranda, who only shrugged. Finally, Lizzie sighed. "Fine, Gordo! But only if you promise to _never_ talk like that again!" 

"Talk like what?" 

"Oh, never mind!" She pointed towards the living room. "Go watch your movie. Miranda and I will be up in my room if you need us." 

Gordo smiled at his girl, turned around as if to leave, but then turned back around to face Lizzie. "Thanks, McGuire!" He reached over, pecked her on the cheek, and turned to make his way to the living room. 

Lizzie did a double take, from Miranda to where Gordo had stood. "Miranda?" Her mouth was practically gaping, stunned by that kiss. "Why did he..." 

Miranda gave her friend a mysterious smile, and then shrugged. "Who knows." She nudged Lizzie, winking, "Maybe Gordo's secretly in love with you!" 

The young blond laughed, rubbed the cheek that Gordo kissed, and headed towards the fridge to grab some soda cans. "Yeah right!" 

As the two best friends were making their way up to Lizzie's room, Lizzie was still laughing at what Miranda said. "The day Gordo's in love with me is the day that I ask for another humiliating rejection from Ethan Craft!" 

Once inside of Lizzie's room, the two girls began their usual gossip. What teachers were being big pains this week, the poor sap that Kate was picking on this week, what rumor did Kate start this week, what Ethan Craft was wearing that day... the usual Lizzie-Miranda chatter. 

Finally, Miranda threw Lizzie into a loop when she shyly mentioned that, "I think I have a crush on Larry Tudgemen." 

Unfortunately, Lizzie was drinking her Pepsi when Miranda said that. 

So while Miranda was wiping up the sprayed soda, Lizzie was startled and stuttering to comprehend. "Wh-wh-what?! You have a crush on who?!" 

"Lizzie, first off," Miranda reached for Lizzie's drink, putting it to the side. "And secondly, you heard what I said!" 

"But wasn't it a month ago you were pleading to _get out_ of spending time with Larry? Now you actually _want_ to spend time with him?!" 

Blushing a bit, and still with a shy smile, "Yeah..." 

Lizzie opened her mouth, about to say something, then reconsidered. She remained silent, as if in deep thought. 

Miranda was a bit nervous by Lizzie's silence. "Liz? What is it?" 

Reassuring her friend, she gave her a smile. "I never really noticed it til now, but..." 

"But...?" 

"You _do_ like him!" She grinned. "There was a change in you these past few weeks..." As if all the puzzles were starting to fit, "You're more confident than usual, you started singing to yourself more, you laugh everytime Larry says or does something that we usually would roll our eyes over," 

"Not to mention my improved Math score!" Miranda added, still smiling. 

"You get extra defensive over Kate's insults concerning Larry..." 

Miranda glared, mumbling, "I'm gonna slap her one of these days..." 

"And it's all because of Larry Tudgemen!" Lizzie exclaimed, laughing. She reached over and hugged her best friend, honestly excited for her. 

Miranda was taken aback, stunned that Lizzie supported her. So stunned that she made Lizzie aware of it. 

"Why are you surprised?" Lizzie asked, "Do you actually want me to stop you from liking Tudge? Tell you that you're committing social suicide if you decide to date Larry? That you're asking to be the subject of Kate's taunts from here until graduation?" 

Miranda sat back, reeling in what Lizzie just said. "Actually... yeah, I _was_ expecting that from you." 

"Would that make you happy if I said that?" 

"You weren't actually going to say that to me?" Miranda was worried. Was this the real Lizzie McGuire she was talking to? Or was this some kind of clone? 

However, the real McGuire did shine through in her next response. Shyly, "Actually, I _was_ going to say that... but I thought you would be more happy if I let you know just how much I've got your back on this one. Because I _do_! I got your back, Miranda! No matter what." 

Miranda hugged her, laughing. "There's my girl! That's the McGuire I know and love!" 

"So..." Lizzie regarded her friend, "Larry Tudgemen..." She gave her a look, "Why?" 

** @ ~ ~ ~ ~ @ ~ ~ ~ ~ @ **

**Present Day**

"Why?! Because I had to, Lizzie! I had no choice!" 

Lizzie bit her lower lip anxiously, squirming nervously on the bed. She turned around at David, who was sitting behind her, giving him a worried look before turning back to her phone conversation with Miranda. 

"Miranda, what are you talking about? I don't understand! Don't you love him?" 

She heard her best friend fall silent, as if holding back another sob and Lizzie began wishing she was there comforting her instead of doing it over the phone. "Look, Miranda, I'm coming over right now..." 

"No!" She heard her protest. "Lizzie, **don't**!" 

"Why not?! Miranda, you need me!" 

"Liz, I know you're worried about me..." 

Lizzie quickly jumped up from the bed, so fast that David nearly fell off himself. "Worried?! Miranda, that's an _understatement_! You left with Larry nearly _three_ hours ago! And only _now_ you call me? Do you know how anxious I was? I was pacing! _Pacing!_" 

"She wore out the carpet!" David noted to Miranda. 

Lizzie glared at him, "_Not_ helping, Gordo!" 

"That should be my official bumper sticker: _'Not helping, Gordo!'_" David mumbled as he sat back on the bed. 

"Look, Lizzie, I really appreciate you being so worried about me and all, but..." 

"No buts, Sanchez! I am coming over **right now** and we are going to binge on ice cream and making a list on 'Why Men Suck'!" 

"Hey!" David stood up, "As a man myself, I resent that last part!" 

She rolled her eyes, though casting him an amused smile. To Miranda, "Any ice cream requests? Oh!" Her eyes shining, "I can also stop by the video store and rent us some movies! How does _Legally Blonde_ sound? _Clueless_? Or how about _Now and Then_? Definite girl movies!" 

A cell phone started ringing, causing Lizzie to spin around in search for her own cell phone. However, David beat her to the phone because it was his own cell ringing. He stepped out of the room for a moment, allowing Lizzie to turn back to Miranda. 

"Miranda, I can also bring over _Sleepless in Seattle_... for a good cry?" She hesitantly mentioned. 

Lizzie heard a sigh and even heard a smile in Miranda's voice as she relented, "Okay, McGuire... if it will make _you_ feel better. Lizzie, I'm _fine_! Really... I just needed some time alone, that's all..." 

"Well, I'll give you that..." She purposely trailed off, then, "For about thirty minutes until I get there! After that, I am _never_ leaving your side! Not until I know you're okay." Softly she added, "I know you still love him..." 

"Lizzie. That doesn't matter anymore. It's over... Got it?" She knew just how horrible an actress Miranda was, so no matter how much she was pretending to be strong about the whole Larry situation, Miranda Sanchez wasn't. 

For the sake of not arguing with her, "I'll see you in a bit, Rand. Love you." 

"Love you too, McGuire." 

When Miranda hung up, Lizzie quickly grabbed her mini pink backpack and opened the door to let her Gordo know what was up. Stepping out, she noticed him still talking on his cell to someone. 

Out of the corner of his eye, David saw Lizzie step out of her room, her bag slung over her shoulder. He held up a finger, telling her to wait a second. Into his phone, "Uh huh... okay, man... yeah, I'll be there..." 

Lizzie gave him this "Who's that?" look, to which he motioned to give him another second. 

"What? Oh, no problem... Let me just let Lizzie know, alright?... Of course, I'll be there! We're friends, right?... Yeah, she's my best friend too, but she's got Lizzie and as I said, you and I are friends too..." 

Putting two and two together, Lizzie quietly asked, "Is that Larry?" 

David gave Lizzie a quick nod before turning back to his conversation with Larry. "Look, Tudge, if I said I'll be there, I'll _be there_... Okay, just stay there and I'll be by shortly... Alright, see you then." 

When David hung up, he turned to Lizzie. "Guess I don't have to explain why I have to go." 

She shook her head, "Same here." 

He offered his arm to her as they descended downstairs. "Do you want me to take you to the store to pick up ice cream and videos, then take you to Miranda's? I don't mind, and I'm sure Larry doesn't mind waiting..." 

Lizzie smiled at David, glad at his offer. "Let me just see if my mom needs to use the car tonight. If she needs it, then you wouldn't mind?" 

"Of course not, McGuire." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a reassuring hug. "It's the least I can do for Miranda, since I _am_ going to head on over to hang out with the guy that broke her heart..." He trailed off, then added with a wince, "She's going to beat me up, isnt' she?" 

Lizzie leaned her head against his shoulder, laughing quietly, "Gordo... she won't... at least not _too_ badly." Heading into the kitchen together, "Mom?" 

"Hey, there's a note." David spied on the counter. Picking it up, "'Lizzie, your father is still at the arcade with Matt and Lanny. I'll be back from the grocery store before dinner. Love you, mom.'" Turning to Lizzie, "Well, guess I get the pleasure of being your driver." 

Teasing him, "It was _never_ a pleasure, Gordo. Didn't you read the Boyfriend Handbook? Rule number three, boyfriends must act as chauffer drivers for their beloved." 

As they walked outside to David's car, he replied back, "There's a handbook?!" 


End file.
